Kissing
by Liveforlovemyships
Summary: Han Solo has given and received many kisses in his life but only a few have meant something to him. (WILL BE A PART 2)
1. Part 1

**AN: Just an idea I came up with and wrote in about an hour and a half on my notes app on my iPhone. There will be a second half.**

Han Solo is 13 when he has his first kiss. It's with a girl who's a little older; she also lives on the streets. She tells him to give her some of his meal to share and she'll kiss him. He does. The kiss is sloppy and brief but the girl is pretty enough so Han doesn't mind.

He gets a lot more practice over the years and his technique improves. He'd say he's good at kissing, maybe even great. He's had no complaints.

His first kiss with a man is when he's 21. It's a good friend of his in the imperial academy. They're alone in the shared bunkroom one night and his buddy just kisses him, right on the mouth. He pulls back immediately apologizing, almost in tears, obviously fearing the usual homophobic response from imperials. But Han tells him it's ok and kisses him again. Guys aren't his preference but his friend is a good kisser.

When he becomes a smuggler he kisses someone most every night, guys, girls, anyone who's interested. He takes them to his bunk most nights and kisses their necks, stomachs and nipples until the writhe under him, begging him. He's a tease and boy does he know it.

After the Death Star, when he's with the rebellion he receives the first kiss that means something. And it's not even on his lips.

He sneaks away from the celebrations, not used to people celebrating his existence. He see's her sitting alone on a windowsill looking up at the sky.

He watches her a moment, taking in her pretty features and realizes how young she must be. She can't be much more than 20 and he considers for a moment how she must feel to have lost everyone she loves, just like that. So young.

Yet she isn't playing the victim, even though she has every right to. She lost her planet, family and home all in one day. Now she's here with the rebels, having to be strong and Han almost regrets being hard on her. Almost.

"Hey." He says eventually. She looks round and he sees her eyes are damp; embarrassed she wipes a rough hand across them and glares at him.

"Captain, if you want your reward I'd consult General Dodonna. He'll give you what you need." She turns back to the window and Han sighs and approaches her.

He hesitates a moment before sitting beside her. Leia acts like he isn't there.

After a few moments he asks, "Why aren't you at the party? There are a lot of people wanting to shake your hand."

Leia finally looks at him; she sighs and shakes her head slightly, looking down at her hands resting on her thighs. "Didn't feel much like celebrating."

"Because of Alderaan?" He asks softly, and she looks up at him a mixture of shock and confusion crossing her face. He's never talked civilly to her so far, but in his defense they did meet under stressful conditions.

She nods in response and he sighs, looking up at the sky.

"I went to Alderaan a couple times." He admits and he feels Leia watching. She seems interested so he continues. "It is...was a beautiful planet and the people were usually nice to me, even if they were a little passive."

Leia laughs, actually laughs at that and he grins gleefully. She has a magical laugh that lights up her face and if he hears it a million times that won't be enough.

"I think I even got a glimpse of your father once." Leia's eyes widen and she leans forward.

"Really? When?" She asks eagerly wanting to hear about her father.

"He was getting onboard a ship near me, he was a tall man, in all blue and I thought he looked stern but fair, he had about a gazillion guards around him so I didn't see him for long but from what a gather from holovids he was a good man." He told her. It was true; he'd always admired Bail Organa. He fought for various species across the planets rights and that included Wookies, which put him in Chewie's good books.

Leia looked emotional and he almost felt he shouldn't have said anything. That was until she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek, a silent thank you.

Han thought about that kiss a lot the next few weeks. In fact he thought about it so much he forgot to leave.

Leia didn't kiss him much after that; only a few friendly cheek pecks every so often. But Han reveled in each one, wishing she would move her kisses somewhere where he could more easily reciprocate.

It isn't until Ord Mantell that she kisses his lips for the first time. They're in a small hotel, they have to lay low and it is fully booked all bar one room. It has only one bed and Han offers to take the couch, but Leia shakes her head and says it's ok. They play cards long into the night, both too buzzed about the meeting they have the next day to sleep.

Han beats her fair and square and she calls foul, smacking his shoulder lightly, he pretend hits her back and then she grabs a pillow. Soon they're wrestling and laughing Leia hovering above him, straddling his waist. When Han realizes this he goes still. A look of confusion crosses Leia's face and then she notices her position, instead of moving off him like he expected her to do she stays rooted to the spot, meeting his eyes shyly.

He tries to remember how to breathe, as she seems to move closer. He doesn't want her to know the effect she has on him so he tries for a cocky smile.

"Have I ever mentioned this is my favorite position?" He teases lamely but Leia ignores him, her eyes twinkling.

She boldly leans forward and catches her lips on his and it's just as soul saving and perfect as he imagined but so much better. She tastes of fruit and lip-gloss and heaven and he never wants to let her go.

But she seems to realize just what she's doing and she pulls away abruptly, rejecting Han when he leans in for another kiss.

Angry, he pulls away from her, knocking her body of his and tells her he's going for a walk. She tells him not to, says he'll blow their cover but of course he goes anyway.

And then he's almost caught by Boba Fett and he's glad Leia's kisses didn't turn into anything because now it's easier to leave.

His next kiss with Leia is on the Falcon after the rescue from Hoth. She tells him he isn't a nice man and he kisses her to show her just how nice he is. She responds eagerly and he's certain it would lead to something when Threepio interrupts.

"Sir, Sir! I've isolated the reverse power flux coupling." The robot excitedly tells him oblivious to the fire in Han's eyes.

He begrudgingly thanks him and turns to finish what he started but it's too late. Leia is gone.

Three days later she kisses him again. He's cooking them dinner, and he's slightly grouchy cause it's Chewie's turn to cook really. But Han slept through his night shift so the Wookie made him cook instead. And it's his least favorite job on the ship.

He senses her presence behind him, years of training taught him to be alert. He continues chopping vegetables. The tension between them following the kiss in the circuitry bay is immense and Han is trying to stay mad at her for not confronting her feelings. It's hard to do that when he feels like a billion stars are inside his chest when he sees her. He feels her step up behind him and his heartbeat increases.

He tries to ignore it.

Much to his surprise he feels her small arms circle his waist from behind and he finally stops and turns around. She keeps holding him, her head presses against his chest and he sees her expression of pain and he pulls back.

"What's wrong?" He asks her and her face crumples, the tears coming fast and she covers her face with her hands.

Han takes her into his arms without hesitation and strokes her hair until her sobs subside. Finally she sniffs and looks up at him.

"You're leaving." She states simply and it's Han's turn to feel pain. He strokes her cheek gently and says.

"I'll try and come back."

She regards him a moment and Han studies her face wondering what she's thinking. He doesn't have to wonder for long as she stands on her tiptoes, throws her arms around his neck and kisses him with more desperation than he's ever known. She tastes of salt, tears and sadness but she's insistent so he matches her passion pulling her flush to him. When she pulls back for breath he kisses her jaw, her cheeks, her neck and she lets out labored breaths and little sighs and Han thinks he's in heaven.

That night they share a bunk and he kisses, sucks and licks every part of her body he can. It's different to the other times he's done this, slower, savoring every touch and kiss he gives and receives. For once he doesn't care about his own release and he focuses on her center placing open-mouthed kisses onto it stroking her inner walls with his tongue. After she comes he kisses her lips and she moans at the taste of herself on him and that's the beginning of everything.

In the next few weeks to Bespin there isn't an inch of her body his lips haven't touched.

Before he's lowered into the carbonate he can't help but lunge forward and claim her lips, it's brief but perfect as he tries to convey the depth of his feelings. As he's lowered she cries out.

"I love you."

"I know." He responds and then everything goes black.


	2. Part 2

**AN: This was only supposed to be a 2 part series but this particular scene became so long I thought I'd separate it from the rest!**

She next kisses him 5 months later after she brings him back to life.

Though for him it seems more like 10 minutes.

One minute he's watching Leia as he sinks down into the ground, trying to convey best he can through his eyes what she means to him. He doesn't tell her he loves her too, solely because that would be too much like a goodbye. He intends to see her again.

But now stranger rises him, he doesn't know where he is or how long he's been in the carbonate. Liquid fills his eyes and he struggles to open them.

"You have hibernation sickness." The croaky and unfamiliar voice of his foreign rescuer tells him.

 _No shit_. He thinks, but he figures he should be at least grateful to whoever freed him. He still isn't sure he can trust them though. He tries to wipe whatever it is from his eyes but he still sees nothing. Just blackness. He feels a panic build inside him.

He can't see! Will he be blind forever? He can't fly the Falcon if he's blind!

And how in gods names is he gonna find Leia again?

"I can't see." He voices his concern.

The stranger assures him. "Your eyesight will return in time."

How much time? Days? Months? Years?

He tries to focus, to listen for a sign of where he is, who he's with but his brain feels scrambled.

He asks instead. "Where am I?"

"Jabba's palace."

 _Jabba's palace?_

He tenses again.

That is the last place he wants to be. Jabba for sure wants him dead now, if he hired bounty hunters to chase him. He doesn't have the money now to pay him back. It's on the Falcon.

Didn't Chewie or Luke or someone come back to him?

He frowns and looks up slightly, who is it that released him. Perhaps they work for the rebellion or something.

"Who are you?" He asks and he senses movement, a helmet being removed.

His heart almost stops when he hears a different voice, a low feminine drawl, which has become his favorite sound.

"Someone who loves you." She says and Han feels his whole body light up.

It's Leia.

 _His_ Leia.

She rescued him! She's ok.

She's alive.

She escaped Cloud City and rescued him… and she _loves_ him.

She still loves him.

It wasn't just an in the moment way of saying goodbye, she really loves him. And she's proved it.

She's saved him.

She was always his savior.

"Leia!" He exclaims and then her lips are on his in a desperate but short kiss. She begins to stand up, dragging him with her.

"I gotta get you outta here."

But that's when they hear Jabba and perhaps this isn't their big escape after all.

But as always Luke is there and Lando, Chewie too…but Luke especially comes to their aid. He's a Jedi knight. Almost completely trained.

Something's very different about him.

Aside from the force voodoo and crazy ass mind tricks of course.

Something inside him had changed.

He seems to know something no one else does and it scares Han.

He seems older now, hardly the sandy haired kid he met on Tatooine almost 3 years ago.

He's wiser sure, but it's almost like the life has been sucked out of him.

He's afraid.

He's different.

Han wonders just what else has changed in his absence.

Later after the rocky rescue and swift escape he's home, in his bunk on the Falcon.

Lando is piloting. Han isn't certain he's pleased with this due to Lando's betrayal but the guy did help to save him and he kept Leia safe and he'll be forever grateful.

He's still blind, but now he can see shapes, shadows. It's not ideal but at least he knows he's improving.

He'll soon see again.

His limbs ache. He tells Leia this and she insists on massaging him.

Her hands are skilled caressing his spine, neck and shoulders, easing his pain considerably. He sighs at the contact, although it hasn't been all that long for _him_ since they were together like this, its different. Calm almost. Yes they still need to deal with Vader and Palpatine and the Empire but now there isn't the same urgency. She isn't anticipating his departure and he isn't worrying about paying Jabba.

Jabba's gone.

Leia killed him.

They can finally be together…at least for now.

He can feel her love for him pouring though her fingertips. He's glowing inside. He's never felt this way before. He longs to tell her how he feels but he decides to wait until he can pay her the attention she deserves. He relaxes under her touch, basking in her tender touches and strokes.

Every now and then she touches her lips to his skin delicately, obviously savoring the feeling of him after all these months apart. She kisses the back of his neck, the scar on his arm, the curve of his back and Han doesn't ever want this to end.

Finally she stops and moves him so he's lying on his back.

She crawls along his body and her arms are soon around his waist, her face buried in the crook of his neck as he holds her.

He can feel her shake and for the first time realizes how it must've been for her. Finally admitting her feelings for him after so long trying to deny them and having him snatched away from her.

He feels little drops of dampness on his neck and lifts her chin up with his hand to look at her. He can just about make out her face this close up.She's so beautiful, even with wet lashes and no makeup and dark circles. She's radiant and all his and he needs her. More than he ever has.

"I love you, Leia." He tells her quietly, deciding she needs to know now.

Her face brightens and she kisses him deeply, sighing into his mouth.

She slowly unbuttons his shirt, her lips not breaking contact.

When the shirt is gone she kisses his chest and all up his neck as she undoes his fly and pulls his pants down.

Han moans as she grips his erection through his shorts and her lips are back on his, muffling the sound.

"I love you too." She mumbles into his mouth and then pulls back.

He can't see but the rustling sound and movement indicates that she is undressing herself. He groans again in frustration wanting to see her, touch her, love her. Han reaches for her, his hands coming into contact with her breasts.

He squeezes them lightly and Leia gasps as he thumbs her nipples and leans forward to kiss her bare stomach.

"Han…" She sighs and her hands are in his hair, tugging it slightly. He groans.

She suddenly knocks him down onto the bed, straddling him as she sucks his neck.

The position reminds him of Ord Mantell, of the first time she kissed him and he thinks about how far she has come since then.

She isn't holding back from what she wants anymore.

She's no longer afraid.

She's letting herself go.

He couldn't be more proud of her.

She places her hands on his chest and slowly sinks down on to him and starts to move above him gasping and writhing. Han cries out and her lips are on his again, hungry.

Neither of them get much sleep that night.


End file.
